


Love of a Lifetime: the Bear and Bella In the Morning Epilogue

by LouiseClark



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Epilogue, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseClark/pseuds/LouiseClark
Summary: When Bella Swan began her career halfway across the country, it quickly became more than she expected. Teamed up with Emmett "Bear" McCarty, she is the voice of reason on Kansas City's lewd and popular morning radio show. Sparks immediately fly between the two hosts, but fate adds another person to the mix–– one of the show's surprise guests, jumpstarting more than just her heart.This is the story’s epilogue. It’s two years later, and the three of them have found the love of a lifetime.





	Love of a Lifetime: the Bear and Bella In the Morning Epilogue

Love of a Lifetime: the Bear and Bella In the Morning Epilogue

 

Emmett took a few moments to let the surprising news of Bella’s pregnancy soak in. He couldn’t believe their incredible fortune. She wasn’t showing yet, of course, but that didn’t stop his gaze from admiring her beautiful body, especially her lower abdomen.

Tanya’s fingers followed his eyes and caressed Bella’s skin. “She’s going to be such a beautiful mother. Can you see it? Are you imagining her belly full of your babe?”

Emmett licked his lips and closed his eyes, his imagination in full gear. Thinking of all the different sex positions as her belly grew, his cock hardened. A moan escaped his lips as Bella and Tanya began licking him on either side of his manhood. He opened his eyes and reached out for them.

“As much as I want to continue this, we better hit the showers. We’ll do our job and come back so I can make love to both of you. I want you both pregnant,” Emmett proclaimed.

~ Love of a Lifetime ~

Bear had wanted to announce at RockFest that Bella was pregnant, but she had cautioned him not to. She didn’t want to jinx anything since a doctor hadn’t even confirmed the pregnancy. But the day following their first doctor appointment, Bear shared the news.

“Kansas City, we have very special news that Bella and I would like to share with you. Just this morning we informed our station’s general manager, Aro, of what we’re about to share with you.”

Bella smacked his arm playfully. “Bear, why so serious? Just tell them!”

They laughed and he adjusted her on his lap so she sat across him. Demetri, Paul, and Collin looked at them suspiciously. Bella smiled, hoping to assure the boys that their announcement was a good one.

“Okay, so…Bella and I love each other very much. And sometimes when a man and a woman love each other, they get married and ––,”

“Oh my God, Bear! I think our listeners passed Sex Ed with flying colors! Everyone: I’m pregnant. Six weeks along, according to Dr. Snow.”

The studio broke into applause at Bella’s proclamation. She laughed, wondering what the listeners were thinking. “Thank you. Thanks. As you can imagine, Bear is really excited.”

Bear pinched her ass. “You bet I am, Sexy. I am truly one lucky son-of-a-gun,” he said with a laugh.

“Congratulations, Bella,” Demetri said, approaching the happy couple. She stood as he walked around the bean-shaped table. It was a quick, friendly hug before he let go and man-hugged Emmett. “Bear, I hope it’s a boy.” Emmett laughed heartily, immediately understanding what Demetri was referring to. Bella, however, was confused.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked and pouted.

“Just that if it’s a girl, she’ll be as beautiful as her mother and I fear that her daddy won’t let her out of the house,” Demetri replied.

“Damn right! I’ll have my guns ready. I’m gonna get one of those D.A.D.D. shirts and she’s going to an all-girls school!”

“My brother’s got one of those shirts!” Paul broke in and quickly congratulated Bear and Bella.

“I know. I remember seeing the picture,” Bear said and turned to his wife. “It stands for Dads Against Daughters Dating.”

Bella couldn’t help but laugh. “I figured it had to be something like that.”

Collin joined in, appearing shy at first. He had been acting awkward around Emmett since RockFest. “Congratulations, guys.”

“Aww, thanks, Collin,” Bella said as she hugged him.

“So, we’ve been on the air this whole time, and we have a few callers that would like to say something,” Demetri interrupted.

“Sure, sure. Valerie from Blue Springs, how are you? This is Bear. You’re on the air.”

* * *

“Okay, everyone got their passports? Every article of clothing you own packed?” Emmett asked Tanya and Bella.

Frustrated, Bella replied, “Yes, Bear! Would you stop?”

He chuckled and remarked, “All right. I don’t want to be at the airport checking in and ending up missing our flight because something got left behind.”

“Prenatal vitamins and your other prescriptions packed?” Tanya came around the corner, paper and pencil in hand, and asked Bella.

“Yes! Give me a break, will you?” Bella huffed, annoyed. She opened up her purse and showed them the Ziploc bag she had all her medicines in.

“Check. Good. Sorry, baby. I know my list annoys you, but I’m hoping nothing gets left behind again. Remember Bali?”

Bella smiled, remembering the first trip the three of them made together.

“Yeah. How Emmett forgot his phone charger?” “And gum?” Tanya asked, laughing.

“Hey, it must’ve fallen out of my pocket, because I know I bought a new pack at the airport.” He took their teasing in stride and kissed them both lovingly. “Besides, you both kept my jaw moving for me.” He wiggled his eyebrows at them, making them laugh.

Suddenly, Bella’s phone rang. “The limo that Aro arranged for us is here.”

“Yes! Limo sex!” Emmett cheered as he walked to their pile of suitcases by the door. Laughing, the ladies joined him as their building’s bellman arrived with a luggage cart at their door.

~ Love of a Lifetime ~

Leah, Riley, and a hired driver welcomed the trio upon their arrival at Heathrow. They drew attention, thanks to Bella and Leah’s excitement of seeing each other. After the ladies had calmed down, luggage was fetched and they made their way out the terminal. Garrett, the driver, followed Riley to the restaurant where they would be meeting Riley’s parents, Caius and Athenodora.

“Hello. First time in London?” Athenodora greeted.

“Yes, mine,” Bella replied and shook Athenodora’s hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Mine, too,” Emmett admitted.

“I’ve been here a couple of times, for modeling shoots,” Tanya answered, piquing Caius’ interest.

“Ah, yes. Riley told us you were a model.” Caius gave her the once-over and smirked.

Emmett took Tanya’s hand possessively and kissed her. She smiled when he let her go, understanding why he felt he needed to mark his territory. She turned back to Caius. “Yes, well, I still am. Only part-time now that I’ve found myself in a more committed relationship.”

Caius’ face grew rigid and he walked inside. Athenodora did her best to wave off his rudeness. “I think it’s wonderful. Shall we head inside? They have the best Buffalo Mozzarella Bocconcini and Suppli,” she said with her Italian accent.

Emmett held the door open for them. When they reached their table, Caius sat alone and appeared to have been waiting impatiently for them. Bella tried to enjoy herself during lunch, however jet lag, morning sickness, and Caius’ attitude had her beside herself. As if understanding her friend’s plight, Leah held her friend’s hand and tried to comfort her as much as possible. Emmett had sat across from Bella, with Tanya to his left and Caius to his right. Ever the observant male companion, he steered the conversation towards getting settled in at the hotel after the waiter had cleared their tables. Minutes later, after saying goodbye, Bella, Emmett, and Tanya were in the limo and off to the hotel.

* * *

Bella was exhausted and slept nearly twelve hours, only to be awoken by her phone ringing. “Bella! My water broke! We’re on our way to the hospital now!” A frantic Leah shouted from the other end. Bella immediately woke up.

“Oh! Okay, Lee lee. We’ll get there as soon as we can!” Bella hung up and shouted for Emmett and Tanya. They weren’t in bed with her. She followed the sounds of shower sex, and opened the bathroom door. “As much as I’d love to join you two, Leah’s water just broke, so we gotta go.”

“Fuck, yeah, ugh, okay, baby. Ungh!” Emmett grunted and came inside Tanya.

“Oh god!” Tanya screamed, coming at the same time. “Shit yeah!”

Bella waited patiently for them to finish, and as soon as they got out and began toweling off, she jumped in for a quick shower. They raced off to the hospital, arriving within an hour of Leah’s phone call.

Bella spent some time with Leah before the hospital staff took the expecting parents to surgery. Bella hugged them goodbye and returned to the waiting room. Tanya hugged her, sensing that she was beside herself, presumably with worry. Bella sat down, joining Riley’s parents in the seating area. Emmett came in then, carrying some kind of snack food from the vending machine. He sat beside her, and kissed her temple. Tanya left to find something for Bella to eat as well. Minutes later, she returned with crackers and ginger ale. Emmett got up, gave Tanya his seat, and began pacing. Athenodora would ask an occasional question, trying to stir up a conversation. The room was stuffy and growing more uncomfortable, thanks to Caius’ glares. Suddenly, he made a rather rude comment towards Emmett, who immediately banged his head into the corner of the wall by the door as he was pacing. Tanya went to comfort him while Bella ran out of the room to find an ice pack. He was quick to be soothed, and other than additional rude remarks from Caius, the room was quiet until Riley suddenly burst through the door.

“They’re here!” After receiving congratulations from the group, Riley explained that Jacob was the father of one of the girls, while he was the father of the other. A somewhat rare, but not uncommon, medical feat. Caius seemed pissed beyond reasoning, and Riley started to go after him, but Emmett blocked his path. His friends and mother eventually comforted Riley as they all waited for a nurse to announce that Leah was allowed visitors.

For Bella, the nearly two-hour wait was worth it once she was able to hug her friend and hold each of the newborns. “Oh, they’re so beautiful, Leah. I can’t wait to have mine,” Bella gushed.

“I’m sure it’ll happen when you least expect it,” Leah soothed.

“It has,” Bella revealed, smiling. Emmett and Tanya grinned and nodded.

“Yeah,” Bella confirmed, looking at Leah. “I’ve been wanting to tell you. It just wasn’t jet lag yesterday.”

Leah squealed, happy for her friend. “Yay! I can’t believe it! You’re going to be such a great mom.”

Bella smiled and kissed the babies on their foreheads. “Thanks. I’m really happy.”

~ Love of a Lifetime ~

Upon returning from their trip, Bella’s life seemed to be in a whirlwind. There were summer concerts to attend, and voiceovers to make for the new corporate sponsors of the show now that she was pregnant; and at home, Emmett was giving it his all to knock up Tanya, while keeping Bella sexually satisfied as well. There was also talk of moving to a new place, now that Tanya was a permanent partner and Bella was expecting the trio’s first child. Polygamy was illegal in the state of Missouri, as well as in the rest of the United States, and the three of them wanted to change that. Gay marriage had been a hot topic during the presidential election, and the controversy of it seemed to die down as the months passed. There were daring reality shows on cable television about polygamy, which intrigued Bella. The three of them were not religious fanatics by any means, but Bella liked the idea of having the support of others who were also in polygamous relationships. To her horror, she also found groups who forced the lifestyle on children, making young girls wed as soon as they had their first periods. It was medieval and barbaric in Bella’s opinion, and something she voiced her concern about to Emmett and Tanya. Of course they agreed, not wanting anything to do with that aspect of it, so the three of them decided to continue to keep their relationship private.

A few days before the three of them would be returning to London for Leah and Riley’s wedding, Collin announced he was leaving the morning show. He felt he was in an unrequited relationship and wished to move on. He never revealed his feelings for Emmett, since he was still figuring out his sexual preference, so Collin decided to transfer to another station. At his going away party, he was given a compilation of his recorded jingles, songs, and other things that he had done for the show, on a DVD.

“Collin, when you joined the show, you were a breath of fresh air. You gelled with all of us right away. It has been a blast working with you. You’re so talented, and I just know that you’re going to have a long career ahead of you. Cheers!” Bella raised her glass of red wine, prompting the others at the party to do the same.

Emmett held Tanya’s hand under the table during the catered luncheon, making Bella smile. They had come so far in their relationship; it nearly made her cry. Waving off the latest wave of emotions due to her pregnancy, she made her way around the room, making sure she spoke to each guest.

When she got to Aro, who was flanked by his wife, Sulpicia, his brother, Marcus, and an unfamiliar woman, she hesitated to join them. “Ah, Bel – la,” Aro slowly pronounced her name.

She thought it was a bit strange, but she put on a smile and addressed him. “Aro. Had a bit too much to drink today?” She hoped she sounded like she was teasing him.

“Oh!” He laughed maniacally, and with such a high pitch, the whole room turned to look at them.

“Perhaps we should call the car service for you, brother,” Marcus insisted, and gave Sulpicia a stern look that didn’t go unnoticed by Bella.

Armed with her cell phone, Bella was already calling Aro’s driver. “Felix? You may need to assist him down to the car as well. Thank you.”

Marcus smirked at Bella, while his companion remained emotionless. “Well done, Bella. Let’s get him out of here while he still has some dignity.”

She nodded and followed Marcus’ lead. He had a firm hold of Aro’s arm, while Sulpicia held Aro’s other hand. Bella cleared a course as the somewhat awkward looking group made it to the door and eventually down the hall to the elevator. Bella had searched for her partners, since Emmett’s brute strength would’ve been most helpful, but she couldn’t find them. A bit concerned, she excused herself from the group once the doors opened, revealing Felix inside the elevator. Marcus nodded, silently thanking her and dismissing her.

Bella figured her lovers snuck away from the party, no doubt fucking in one of the rooms. She approached each closed door along the hallway as quietly as possible, and shaking the handle to open them. One by one, they were locked and silent. Zero for six, she frowned and popped her head in the party, certain that they had to be somewhere. Stretching her neck and twisting her head as far into the room as she could, she felt ridiculously like an owl and quickly pulled herself away. Wondering where they could be, she took the stairs up to the next floor, where the studio was. She walked the few steps down the hall and peeked in the large picture window to the studio, and couldn’t help but smile at what she saw. Tanya was shaking hands with a temp jockey who was filling in until the station hired a permanent Saturday afternoon personality. She looked so right in the studio, and Bella couldn’t believe that she hadn’t thought of her idea before. Excited, she went to the Green Room, walked through, and opened the door to the studio just as Emmett was doing the same. “Hi!” She greeted and jumped up to hug him. He hugged her tight, picking her up off the floor and walking into the room. Tanya stepped in, closing the door behind her.

“Did you miss us?” He asked before claiming her lips with his. She pushed her face hard into his, mushing their lips and noses. He matched her strength, kissing her hard until they had to come up for air.

“Yes. Of course! Seeing Tanya in the studio, though, gave me an idea,” Bella tried to say as she gasped for breath. Emmett held on to her, steadying her. Tanya went to the refrigerator and grabbed three bottles of water. She opened one and handed it to Bella. “Thanks, baby,” she whispered and guzzled down the refreshing substance.

Tanya smiled and handed a bottle to Emmett. “That kiss was something else. I think I saw smoke coming from your lips,” she teased him as he opened his bottle. The three of them laughed and sat on the new leather sofa. “Wow, this has been redone since I was last here,” Tanya said.

“You know the best thing about Saturdays?” Emmett asked. The ladies didn’t answer, just looked at each other, trying to figure out what he was getting at. Emmett got up and walked to each door, locking them in. “No interruptions.”

Spying a bottle of maple syrup, he approached his wives, wiggling his eyebrows. Twenty minutes later, both women had had orgasms, and the three of them were a sticky mess. Emmett couldn’t decide whose pussy tasted better coated in syrup, but was satisfied there wasn’t a need to decide a winner. Bella and Tanya enjoyed his maple-flavored cock just as much. It was a great lubricant as well. Bella was licking Tanya when Emmett just couldn’t help himself. He straddled behind Bella, fingering her pussy and puckered hole simultaneously with his syrup-coated digits. His wife moaned loudly, desperately needing her husband to fill her.

“Fuck her, Emmett. Fill her up with your huge, sweet cock!” Tanya cheered her husband on.

Emmett’s eyes glazed over as he slowly entered Bella. “Holy fuck! You’re so goddamn tight, Bella!” He shook his head in amazement, stilling his fingers and cock. He took a deep breath and pulled himself out.

“Oh… fu…uck…” Bella made her wife come just then, which made her excited as well.

“Oh I love watching how wet your pussy gets when you make Tanya come, baby,” Emmett admired. Tanya came fiercely, thrashing and shouting about.

“That’s right baby, you come as loud as you want. These walls are soundproof,” Emmett encouraged. As if to prove his point, he slid into Bella’s prepared puckered hole, earning him satisfactory moans from his wife. He soon found a fast rhythm that his fingers kept in time with his cock. The moans and breathy grunts from Bella encouraged his pace. When she was near her precipice, he closed his eyes and let their orgasms take over.

After they had cleaned up from their lovemaking, thanks to Emmett’s super-sleuth skills at raiding the custodial closet down the hall, they snuck out of the building. Bella felt bad for not returning to the party, so she called Collin on their way home. He was polite about it, and she wished him well. As soon as Emmett got them home, they took showers and packed for their early flight. They were eager to see their friends in London again.

~ Love of a Lifetime ~

Leah and Riley were wed in a rather small and otherwise unassuming church, St. Andrew-by-the-Wardrobe. The historic Church of England church was located on Queen Victoria Street, which was perfect for Leah. Bella knew how much her friend admired Shakespeare. There was even a small memorial to the bard inside the church’s west gallery. The wedding ceremony went off without a hitch, but instead of immediately heading to a reception, all the guests joined the bride and groom with their twin daughters for a family baptism. Emmett, Bella, and Tanya were blessed as the infants’ godparents.

After the ceremonies, the Volturi family spokesman tried to keep the press away as everyone left the church and headed to Caius and Athenodora’s estate for the reception. It was a gorgeous home, the expansive grounds and Jacobean architecture the epitome of a true English country manor. The reception was held in the restored riding house on the property, which just happened to be adjacent to the Old Palace. The history of the grounds fascinated Bella. She couldn’t believe she was walking where a very young Queen Elizabeth I had played as a child.

From up above, in the mezzanine, Bella watched as Aro and Marcus led Mrs. Black to meet Leah, Riley, and the twins. It was a gut-wrenching moment for Bella to observe. Mrs. Black had long denied that Jacob could be the father, thinking her son was “a good boy that was saving himself for marriage.” It took Leah sending Mrs. Black a copy of the DNA test to prove that Leila Vanessa Volturi was indeed Jake’s daughter. There was no denying the dark hair and tan complexion, which could very easily could have been passed from Leah, but Leila had the same facial features as her father: Jake’s eyebrows, lips, and nose were unmistakably present in the three month-old infant. Mrs. Black sat next to Leah and held Leila. For Bella, it was amazing to watch the formerly hostile woman break down and not only accept that she had been wrong, but also confirm that she was indeed holding the only grandchild she would ever have from her precious son. It brought tears to Bella’s eyes, and though Emmett and Tanya had been dancing a few feet away from her, they immediately went to her and comforted her. It wasn’t until later, when the guests were leaving, that Bella learned from Leah that Mrs. Black had been recently diagnosed with stage four mesothelioma, and that it was probably the first and only time she’d see her granddaughter.

* * *

This trip to London afforded the trio a visit to the famous BBC Radio studios. It was a fun-filled day as Aro showed them around and introduced them to everyone he knew. They toured all around, meeting various local radio celebrities and peeping in to various live shows, both TV and radio. The British media had a different flair and the humor was dry, and, of course, there was less censorship than in the States. Emmett had an absolute blast and loved it. He’d thought of how it would be cool to do a special Bear and Bella show in London sometime, but when he looked at Bella and Tanya, he set aside the idea for a future time.

~ Love of a Lifetime ~

“Hey, Kansas City! Did you miss us? We’re back!” Bear greeted his radio audience.

“Ugh, Bear, I think I’m suffering from jet lag still,” Bella admitted sheepishly. Paul and Demetri felt bad for her. They could tell she wasn’t feeling well.

“I know, babe, me too, but there’s just something about being “home”, you know?”

“Yeah,” she muttered. “I wish I could drink some coffee. Maybe that would help,” she admitted, followed by a yawn.

“Well, maybe we should bring out our special guest? She’ll liven the studio up,” Emmett teased, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Paul played the introductory bio about Tanya while Emmett went over to the greenroom door. He hugged her and kissed her cheek as she entered, closing the door behind her. She strutted over to Demetri and Paul and greeted them before claiming a hug and kiss from Bella. The ladies didn’t even think about it, thus earning whistles from Paul and Demetri.

“Well, you two sure are friendly now, Bella,” Paul mentioned as they were back live on the air. The pair of them giggled.

“If only you knew, cowboy,” Tanya teased and winked at him.

“Welcome back to the show, Tanya Denali,” Demetri politely and professionally introduced her to the listeners. “So I take it you’ve kept in touch with Bella since you were last here?”

“Oh yeah, you could say that. Actually, it took me a while to look her up. I couldn’t get her out of my head for like, a year. Then we finally started emailing each other, then texting, and then we finally met up again. It has been such an amazing journey. She was my unrequited love for such a long time,” she admitted, blushing. Tanya held Bella and Emmett’s hands, sitting between them. “I didn’t care that she was in a relationship with this big lug,” she teased Emmett, swaying into him for a moment.

“Yeah, I didn’t like you either, if you remember right,” he teased back.

“Oh, I know! You hadn’t even worked up the nerve to ask her out yet, not until I came along!” The five of them laughed, remembering that fateful day in the studio. “Hey, speaking of which, I heard you and Angela got married!” Tanya directed toward Demetri, who immediately held up his left hand.

“Yep. We eloped in Vegas.”

“That’s great! Congratulations. She’s a sweet girl,” Tanya said. “And how about you, cowboy?” she directed at Paul.

He laughed before replying, “What is it with you? I’m not a cowboy.” He thought for a moment. “Just a single man who loves to ride, to feel the fresh air as I conquer the open road.”

“I know what you mean. I love riding with Bear, having my arms wrapped around him and feeling the vibration of the bike between my legs,” Tanya explained and moaned. Emmett squeezed her hand, turned to look at her and licked his lips. She smirked, loving that he wanted her.

“So you’ve been on rides with Bear?” Paul asked, almost pouting.

“Oh yeah, every chance we get,” Tanya replied and kissed Emmett.

Paul couldn’t help but whistle. “Damn, Bear. In front of Bella?”

Bella got up and kissed Emmett and Tanya. “Not always, and I love joining them,” she admitted.

Demetri was at a loss for words. He had the song, “Born To Be Wild” queued up when they were talking bikes, and now he was stunned. He never figured that Bella would like Tanya, let alone start making out with her!

Paul tapped on Emmett’s shoulder. “Hey, um, Bear, we’re on the air, man.” Tanya was moaning as Emmett’s hands roamed her body. Bella was kissing Tanya’s neck and along her collarbone when she stopped paying attention to her surroundings.

Just then, she felt the baby kick for the first time. “Oh!”

Emmett reached for Bella as she backed away. Her hands immediately rubbed her pregnant belly, wishing for whatever it was that just happened to do it again.

“What’s the matter, baby?” He asked, protectively.

“I don’t know. I never–– there! It happened again!” she cried happily. This time she felt it under her hand.

“I saw it! Did you see it? The baby is kicking!” Tanya announced.

Bella laughed and began to cry. Emmett and Tanya hugged and kissed her.

“You heard it happen, Kansas City! Bella’s baby is kicking,” Demetri explained for the listeners. Immediately a few calls came in. He went in to producer mode, screening the calls as Paul played the next song in the queue.

“This is amazing, baby. I love you so much,” Emmett gushed, kissing his wife’s lips and then where the baby had been kicking.

“So awesome. I love you,” Tanya said and kissed Bella, too, where Emmett had.

“I’m so glad you were both here to witness this,” replied Bella.

* * *

Tanya stayed for the rest of the show. Her first official day certainly had an exciting start! After the baby made its kick into broadcasting, Demetri and Paul were brought up to speed as to the real reason Tanya was there, which was that she was the newest member of the Morning Show crew. By the end of the week, she was very comfortable behind the mic, but wanted to be behind the board as well. She was a quick learner, and by the end of the month, Demetri was able to take his first real vacation in years! He took Angela home to Hawaii for two weeks while Tanya took the helm. There was so much love in the studio, the listeners called in every day and commented on how much they liked Bear, Bella, and Tanya’s relationship “coming out.” As expected, there were some haters, but for the most part, support came in from all across the country, as well as internationally. It surprised and pleased Emmett because his worst fear was that he would have to leave Kansas City.

~ Love of a Lifetime ~

All of a sudden, Freakers Ball was a mere few days away, which meant it was also the one-year anniversary of Emmett and Bella’s marriage. Bella had been taking her pregnancy in stride, but at twenty-nine weeks, the restless nights, constipation, and headaches were getting old fast. Not to mention, she knew she was having a boy, and couldn’t wait for the next ultrasound to prove her intuition right. Emmett was beside himself the day of Freakers Ball. Neither Bella nor Tanya could get him to spill the beans, so they knew it had to be something good. Bella knew he had an appointment with Aro first thing that morning, so she figured it was business-related. Throughout the show that morning, they reminisced about previous Ball activities, costume contest, bands, etc. Listeners called in and shared their favorite moments. Several tickets were given away for the night’s big concert, and one of the bands scheduled came by the studio and performed three songs acoustically. It was a pretty busy and exciting morning. It wasn’t until the three of them were in their new place and began unpacking that it hit Tanya: “I’ve missed my period this month!” Excited, but not wanting to be wrong, she kept it to herself.

* * *

Drowning Pool was the first band to entertain the crowd, and after them was the first round of the costume contest entries. The Wolfman was the emcee of the event, as voted by the other radio personalities at the station.

Tanya introduced Stone Sour, who got the very raucous crowd fired up as she sashayed her way backstage. Emmett couldn’t help claiming her backstage. He led her down the stairs and under the stage, down the hallway, and into their dressing room. Her short leather skirt was lifted and thong torn from her, his tongue instantly worshipping her as he knelt and held her against the door. She loved it when he was so primal; she came almost instantly.

Emmett had his pants down as quick as lightning, and immediately thrust his cock inside Tanya’s dripping pussy. “Oh, fu– uck!” Emmett cried, noting his wife’s tighter walls. “Goddamn, baby, you been holding out on me!”

“Shiiit, yeah! I thought those exercises were bogus, but oh–“ she exhaled as he withdrew, only to curse at his pleasurable return. “Oh–Fuck. Me! Oh–“ she cried as relentlessly pummeled into her. Emmett tried to draw out his time with his wife as long as possible. He loved holding her up against the door. Every few thrusts, he would push her legs up higher, opening her up to him even more. Their love making was far from quiet, especially as the couple climaxed together. Tanya nearly exposed her secret as they kissed sloppily during their euphoria.

After Stone Sour’s set, another set of costumed contestants were judged. Rock Eastward, one of the station’s weekend personalities, introduced Motorhead as Emmett and Tanya made their way back upstairs. Bella met them at the side of the stage, knowing full well where they had been, and couldn’t contain her smirk. She greeted them properly, and in doing so grew wet, thanks to the taste of Tanya’s cum on Emmett’s lips. Their makeout session earned cat calls from the roadies, and the baby was kicking Bella furiously, so they settled down and watched one of the most revered hard rock bands of all time bring the house down.

Tanya had to rub Emmett’s neck after head banging too hard, much to Bella’s amusement. Though he didn’t have the typical long, stringy hair, her man gave it his all, even prompting the band to hold an impromptu air guitar jam during their next song. There were more volunteers than the stage could hold, causing a near riot, but Lenny and the band swore this would be the last time they would ever show their faces in Kansas City if a fight broke out, so the crowd listened. Motorhead played an extended set, thanks to the enthusiastic crowd and the support from those gathered on the sides of the stage. It was the first time the group had played in Kansas City for over ten years.

They were a tough act to follow, but Bear and Bella managed to continue the controlled mayhem by helping the Wolfman with the final round of the costume contest. A man with a home-made Iron Man outfit won the esteemed $500 prize. As soon as the finalists, winner, and the Wolfman were leaving stage right, Tanya, Paul, and Demetri joined Bear and Bella in the middle of the stage from the left. The Morning Show gang introduced the final band of the night, Slipknot.

The after-party was at Rock Angels Bar since it wasn’t far from the concert venue. Aro greeted guests, from band members to music producers, and stayed sober throughout the night. His continued recovery from alcohol abuse was a main topic of discussion within Aro’s circle of acquaintances, and he was constantly given words of encouragement from everyone. Bella was very proud of him, since she looked up to him as a father figure.

The following Monday morning, Emmett announced the name change and new jingle for the show. “Bear, B, & T In the Morning” was the surprise that he had kept to himself for nearly a week. Paul found out on Friday and had worked on the jingle all weekend. The listeners loved the new name, thoroughly convincing Emmett that he and his family would be staying in Kansas City for quite some time.

~ Love of a Lifetime ~

Christmas Eve morning, Bella went into labor. From the time her water broke to the time that Buckley James McCarty was born, she endured twelve hours of labor. She was a week early, and had a natural, vaginal delivery.

Emmett’s family from Tennessee had come to Kansas City to spend Christmas with them, and thought themselves fortunate they were there to see the newest addition to the family. It was the first time Tanya had met them as well, and she too, was immediately welcomed. Though it was tough for Emmett’s parents to grasp the concept that their son was in a polygamous relationship, as soon as they met Tanya, all doubts evaded them.

“Okay, you gotta explain the name,” Emily, Emmett’s sister, prompted. Bella couldn’t help but smile. It was a fair question, and a frequent one since her son had been born only a couple of hours ago.

“How many men named James do you know in rock and roll?”

“Oh, come on, Bella!” Emily chastised, swatting her sister in-law with the gift in her hand. Bella laughed at her childish antics. Emmett and Emily were the closest in age of all the McCarty siblings, a mere eleven months apart. They were often referred to as Irish Twins.

“Buckley because I’m a fan of the late Jeff Buckley, and James because of James Hetfield of Metallica, your brother’s favorite band.”

“Well, I knew it wouldn’t have been after James Taylor!” Emily joked.

“Hey, I like him. Don’t be picking on him,” Bella tried to kid with her, but was suddenly exhausted.

An hour later, a nurse nudged Bella awake. Emmett and Tanya were asleep in an oversized recliner, just off to the side of Bella’s bed. Unbeknownst to Bella, they had ushered their family and friends out of the room when she had fallen asleep. “Time for the first feeding, momma,” the nurse cooed and offered a sympathetic smile to the new mother. Bella took Buckley in her arms, and basked in the joy of motherhood.

* * *

On July 3, Kiernan Harley McCarty, a healthy baby boy weighing in at nine pounds and eleven ounces, was born. Tanya was forced to deliver him caesarean due to his size, though it didn’t make any difference how he was born, she was just glad he’d finally arrived. Being pregnant in the humid, and sometimes unforgiving heat of summertime in Kansas City, had definitely made Tanya curse her husband as she got closer to the delivery date. She never wanted to be pregnant during the hottest months of the year ever again! Bella was thrilled for her wife and husband. She played with Buckley in the waiting room while anxiously waiting for news.

Since it was Thursday, and a holiday weekend, a majority of her friends had left Kansas City. Emmett’s family was at a distant cousin’s wedding, so they were missing out, too. Their longtime friends, Leah and Riley, were spending their first Fourth of July at their new home in Colorado. Though Bella and the gang visited them in March with a grand gesture of having their home move-in ready, she missed them dearly. She couldn’t wait for her new son to meet her best friend’s twin girls! The twins had loved Buckley, so she was sure they would love the new baby as well. Emmett came in to the waiting room then, excited to show his wife the video he had just taken.

“Da!” Buckley exclaimed and laughed, his little arms moving up and down, making it known that he wanted his daddy to hold him. It was the first time Buckley had communicated so well, causing his parents to grin and kiss.

“He’s so smart, baby. Takes after you,” Emmett praised Bella. She couldn’t help the blush that heated her face. “I think he’s going to be a great musician some day. He certainly loves listening to music!”

Emmett agreed. “I love you.”

“And I love you, Bear.”

A couple of hours later, they were allowed back to Tanya’s labor and delivery room in the maternity ward. Emmett shared the video of Kiernan’s birth with both wives, the three of them an emotional mess.

“Da!” Buckley exclaimed at his father again.

Tanya cooed at the six-month-old baby in absolute wonder. “He’s so smart, Bella.”

She blushed since her husband had said the same thing earlier. “I can’t wait to see what Kiernan has in store for us.”

Tanya blushed. “He should be back soon. I can’t wait to hold him!”

Buckley soon fell asleep, but a nurse pushed in a bassinet containing his brother, waking him up. With Bella, Tanya, Buckley, and Kiernan, Emmett felt his life had been fulfilled. He had found the love of a lifetime.


End file.
